Blackberry
Hallo, mein Freund. Ich danke dir, dass du dir die Zeit nimmst, meine Geschichte zu lesen. Das hatte ich wirklich nicht erwartet. Du weißt nicht, wer ich bin, oder? Keine Sorge, das geht vielen so. Und vermutlich ist das auch ganz gut. Unter all den fulminaten Charakteren, die sich hier überall tummeln, falle ich eher weniger auf. Kein schönes Gefühl, wenn man weiß, dass man nicht zu diesen Legenden dazugehört. Wenn niemand einen kennt. Ach, ich habe mich ja noch gar nicht vorgestellt. Bitte nenne mich "Blackberry". Ja genau, englisch für "Brombeere". Ein seltsamer Titel, nicht war? Um zu erklären, wie ich zu diesem Namen kam, müssen wir uns etwas in die Vergangenheit bewegen. In meine Vergangenheit... Nein warte. Ich will ehrlich mit dir sein. Mein echter Name ist eigentlich Nicolai, ich bin 19 Jahre alt, habe kurze rote Haare und besuche zurzeit die technische Berufsschule. Und ich bin ein Psychopath. Ja, du hast richtig verstanden. Aber bevor du jetzt aufhörst zu lesen, lass es mich erklären. Erstmal, was ist eigentlich ein Psychopath? Die meisten Menschen meinen, die Antwort auf diese Frage zu kennen. Irgendwas Gefährliches, ein Serienmörder zum Beispiel. Auf jeden Fall ein kranker Irrer. Das ist zwar nicht falsch, aber auch nur die halbe Wahrheit. Verwechsle uns Psychopathen bitte nicht mit den Soziopathen, wie das leider viele tun. Es gibt mehr Psychopathen auf der Welt, als du denkst. Wahrscheinlich sogar in deinem privaten Umfeld. Die Meisten verhalten sich allerdings sehr unauffällig. Das heißt, sie sind nicht unbedingt verrückt. Im Gegenteil. Ihr Verstand, so sagen viele Wissenschaftler, funktioniert einwandfrei. Sie sind mitunter sehr intelligent, sie wissen, was richtig und was falsch ist. Sie können sich auch rational in ihr Gegenüber hineinversetzen und dessen Perspektive verstehen. Was ihnen aber fehlt, ist Empathie. Weil sie selbst Gefühle wie Liebe oder Angst kaum wahrnehmen, ist ihre Fähigkeit, Mitgefühl und Reue zu empfinden, eingeschränkt. Viele Psychopathen sind jedoch Meister darin, anderen Empathie vorzuschwindeln. Jetzt fragst du dich bestimmt, warum einige Psychopathen Morde begehen und andere wiederum nicht? Die Wissenschaft macht dafür genau zwei Faktoren verantwortlich: Faktor 1 ist die genetisch bedingte Veranlagung, dass heißt angeborene Psychopathie. Faktor 2 sind äußere Einwirkungen, die (wie du vermutlich weißt) in vielen bekannten Geschichten aufgegriffen wurden. Hatte jemand eine schöne Kindheit bei Eltern, die ihn lieben und behüten? Oder wurde er missbraucht und von anderen Kindern gemobbt? Ob ein Psychopath nun ein anständiges Leben führt oder als Mörder im Gefängnis sitzt, eines ist bei allen Psychopathen gleich: Ihr Gehirn funktioniert anders als bei normalen Menschen. Gewisse Hirnareale, die für die Regulierung von Emotionen zuständig sind, sind bei ihnen völlig inaktiv, tot sozusagen. Hirnforscher können Psychopathen an den sogenannten Aktivierungsmustern ihres vorderen Hirnlappens erkennen. Das Hirnareal, das unter anderem für moralische Entscheidungen und Impulskontrolle zuständig ist, scheint nicht zu arbeiten. Aber nun reden wir mal wieder über meine Wenigkeit. Wie gesagt, ich bin ein Psychopath. Und ja, alle wissen das. Aus... gegebenem Anlass... ließ meine Mutter mich testen, als ich 18 wurde. Sie wartete dafür extra 3 Monate auf einen Termin. Mein Seelenklempner, Dr. Thomson, stellte mir tausende Fragen, über mein soziales Umwelt, Freunde, Familie und über meine Zukunftspläne. Aber manchmal verstand ich echt nur Bahnhof. "Also, Nicolai... wie sieht es mit deinem Selbstwertgefühl, häufig wechselnden sexuellen Kontakten oder deinem Stimulationsbedürfnis aus?" "Hä?" Erst später erfuhr ich, dass mit "Stimulationsbedürfnis" das ständige Gefühl der Langeweile gemeint war, das mich oft überkam. Er fragte noch nach vielen anderen Dingen, zum Beispiel Impulsivität, krankhaftem Lügen, Jugendkriminalität oder anderen frühen Verhaltensauffälligkeiten. Jedes Merkmal bewertete Dr. Thomson mit einer 0 oder 1, und entsprechend der Gesamtsumme wollte er feststellen, ob ich bekloppt bin oder nicht. Japp. Hinterher überbrachte er mir und meiner Mutter die freudige Nachricht. Herzlichen Glückwunsch, ihr Sohn hat nicht mehr alle Tassen im Schrank. Und da die menschliche Spezies noch zu unterentwickelt ist, um wirksame Behandlungsmethoden zu entwickeln, soll er einfach Psychopharmaka schlucken und alle paar Wochen zur Beichte wiederkommen. Bis denne! Aber ich komm damit klar. Anfangs behandelte meine Mutter mich noch mit einer vorsichtigen Zurückhaltung, als ob ich ein rohes Ei mit einer sehr dünnen Schale wäre. Als ob jedes falsche Wort eine Katastrophe nach sich ziehen würde. Inzwischen ist sie etwas lockerer. Und da bei mir noch keine "schädlichen Neigungen" erkennbar waren, durfte ich sogar halbwegs normal weiterleben. Meine Freunde fanden meine Diagnose übrigens ziemlich aufregend, allen voran mein Kumpel Juri. Als ich ihm davon erzählte, lachte er nur und sagte: "Dann wollen wir mal hoffen, dass du nicht irgendwann mit 'nem Messer hinter mir stehst. Alter, ich werde ab heute nie wieder schlafen können!" Wir brüllten beide vor Lachen. Ja, ich habe Freunde. Ob es nun echte Freundschaft ist, oder pure Heuchelei, kann ich allerdings nicht sagen. Vermutlich beides. Tja, soviel zur Einleitung. Wahrscheinlich gähnst du gerade. Du bist hier, um eine halbwegs gruselige Creepypasta zu lesen, und das will ich dir natürlich nicht vorenthalten... Alles begann an einem heißen Sommertag. Um der drückenden Hitze zu entkommen, wollte ich eigentlich mit Juri und ein paar anderen ins Freibad gehen. Doch als ich gerade los wollte, kam meine Mutter ins Zimmer. Mit einem etwas erzwungenem Lächeln stand sie im Türrahmen, und ich wusste sofort, dass sie irgendetwas von mir wollte. Leise seufzte ich auf. "Gehst du aus, Nicolai?" Ich lächelte ihr freundlich zu. "Das hab ich dir doch gestern schon gesagt. Hier im Haus erstickt man ja." Ich lachte. "Weißt du, Nico... da doch Ferien sind, hatte ich gedacht, du könntest... also..." Ich tippte etwas ungeduldig an meine Armbanduhr. "Mama, ich muss langsam los." "Jaja! Ich will dich nicht aufhalten! ...Also, ich dachte nur, du könntest dich vielleicht bei einem gemeinnützigen Praktikum bewerben." Ich starrte sie verwirrt an. Unbeirrt fuhr sie fort: "Zur Zeit sucht zum Beispiel das örtliche Altersheim Aushilfen. Das wäre doch was für dich. Und wo du doch sowieso noch keinen Berufswunsch hast, könntest du dich doch dort einmal vorstellen. Also, wie wär's?" Hoffnungsvoll schaute sie mich an. Aha, dachte ich, daher weht also der Wind. Der missratene Sohn soll etwas für die Allgemeinheit tun... Schließlich versprach ich ihr, gleich am nächsten Tag dort nachzufragen. Ich hatte zwar absolut keine Lust, aber was soll's. Ich hatte eh nichts besseres vor. Vielleicht würde ja sogar ein kleines Taschengeld für mich rausspringen. Und wenn meine Mutter dann endlich aufhören würde zu nerven, um so besser... Mein erster Arbeitstag war die Hölle. Ich hatte zwar meist nur einfache Botengänge zu erledigen, die jeder Trottel bewältigen könnte, aber allein die Tatsache, dass man sich in dem großen, verwinkelten Gebäude leicht verlief, machte das Ganze nicht unbedingt einfacher. Schon nach einer Stunde war ich vollkommen außer Atem. "Nicolai, kannst du einmal herkommen?" Emily, eine der Pflegerinnen, rief mich in den Gemeinschaftsraum. Mich erwartete eine kleine Gruppe älterer Herrschaften. Emily goss gerade den Tee auf. "Da bist du ja. Kannst du einmal in Raum 69 gehen und die Lesebrille von Herrn Collins holen?" Sie nickte zu einem alten Mann, der direkt am Fenster saß und teilnahmslos in den Hinterhof starrte. "Ja klar", antwortete ich. Ich rannte durch die weiten Flure. Der grobe Teppichboden dämpfte das Geräusch meiner Schritte. Ich muss zu meiner Schande gestehen, dass ich echt keine Ahnung hatte, wo ich hin musste. Die Zimmernummerierung schien total wahllos zu sein. Bei einigen Schildern blätterte sogar die Farbe ab, was sie unlesbar machte. Am Fahrstuhl stieß ich fast mit einer weiteren Gruppe Senioren zusammen. Ich keuchte ein paar Entschuldigungen und lief weiter. Raum 96... wo zum Teufel war Raum 96? Oder war es 69? Moment mal...? Ich blieb stehen. Hatte ich jetzt ernsthaft die Zahlen vertauscht? Ich seufzte schwer. Gerade, als ich umkehren wollte, erblickte ich ein gelbes Türschild direkt vor mir. Raum 96. Ich überlegte. Sollte ich einfach mal hinein gehen? Ich würde dann schon herausfinden, ob es der falsche Raum ist. Zögerlich klopfte ich an die Tür. Keine Antwort. Als ich eintrat, befand ich mich in einem kleinen, weißen Raum. Das Fenster war leicht geöffnet, die dünnen Vorhänge bewegten sich im heißen Sommerwind. Es roch stark nach Desinfektionsmittel. In der Ecke stand eine Art Krankenhausbett, über dem ein Holzkreuz an der Wand hing. Verwelkte Blumensträuße lagen auf einer Kommode. Und in dem Bett erkannte ich eine kleine Gestalt. Eine sehr alte Frau. Sie sah sehr krank aus, ihre Haut war grau und runzlig, und nur noch wenige Haarsträhnen zierten ihren ansonsten kahlen Schädel. Ein Gedanke zuckte wie ein elektrischer Schlag durch meinen Körper. Konnte es sein, dass dieser Teil des Altersheims eine Art Hospiz war? Gerade, als ich leise den Raum verlassen wollte, hörte ich ein Husten. Es war laut und klang unendlich schmerzhaft. Die Dame war scheinbar aufgewacht. "W...Wer ist da?" "Verzeihung", sagte ich und trat näher an das Bett. "Ich wollte nicht so unhöflich sein und Sie hier stören. Ich gehe auch wieder..." "Nein...", krächzte sie und gelblicher Schleim lief ihre Mundwinkel herab. Ich ekelte mich etwas, behielt aber mein charmantes Lächeln bei. "Junger Mann... können Sie mir helfen?" Sie berührte meine Hand. "Natürlich. Was soll ich denn tun?" Sie begann wieder zu husten. "Ich... ich brauche... Blackberry." Ich konnte ihr nicht ganz folgen. "Sie brauchen Blackberry? Was meinen Sie damit?" Als Antwort deutete sie auf die linke Schublade der alten Kommode. Als ich diese öffnete, lagen dort viele, kleine Packungen verstreut. Medikamente. Ich nahm eine Schachtel heraus und sah sie mir an. Ein hochwirksames Opiat. Ich ging die Wirkstoffe durch. Morphin und Codein. In zu hoher Dosis meist tödlich. Und ja, tatsächlich hieß dieses Medikament "Blackberry". Die Hersteller bewarben ihr Produkt mit einer seltsam dreinblickenden Brombeere, die mir ein wenig suspekt vorkam. Vielleicht schmeckt das Zeug sogar nach Brombeere, überlegte ich grinsend. Ich wandte mich wieder der alten Dame zu. "Ich fürchte, dass ich Ihnen davon nichts geben darf. Ich bin nur ein Praktikant..." Sie sah mich flehend an. "Ich bitte Sie", flüsterte die Dame. "Ich bin es leid. Es tut weh. Ich habe vielleicht nur noch ein paar Wochen zu leben. Meine Kinder wollen der Natur ihren Lauf lassen, aber nicht mit mir. Die Natur ist oft grausamer als der Tod selbst..." Ich verstand. "Sie meinen...?" Die Frau versuchte ebenfalls zu lächeln, doch es endete wieder in einem fürchterlichen Hustenanfall. "Aktive Sterbehilfe"... Die Rechtslage dazu ist ziemlich konfus. Das direkte Töten eines Menschen, durch eine Überdosis von Medikamenten, gilt als Totschlag und wird mit mindestens fünf Jahren Haft bestraft. Selbst der ausdrückliche und ernste Sterbewunsch des Patienten ändert nichts an der Strafbarkeit. Solch eine Tat wird dann „Tötung auf Verlangen“ genannt. Ich glaube, in manchen Ländern, zum Beispiel den Niederlanden, ist es zwar unter bestimmten Voraussetzungen erlaubt, aber... "Wollen Sie sich vorher noch bei ihren Kindern verabschieden?" "Nein..." ... Tja, das war´s. Das war mein erster Mord. Spannend, nicht wahr? Ich gab ihr die Überdosis und blieb während ihrer letzten Atemzüge bei ihr. Dann verließ ich rasch das Zimmer. Im Türrahmen drehte ich mich noch einmal um und schaute zurück. Ihr Gesicht zeigte nun einen tiefen inneren Frieden. In mir regte sich etwas, doch konnte ich nicht genau sagen, was das war... Im Flur angekommen, musste ich lachen. Irgendein Vollidiot hatte doch tatsächlich die Nr. 69 und 96 genau nebeneinander gehängt... Etwas später fand man die Leiche. Doch niemand wunderte sich darüber. Es war allen bekannt, dass sie todkrank gewesen war, und so stellte auch niemand lästige Fragen. Was mir natürlich sehr gelegen kam. Mich wunderte nur, dass die Familie der Toten nicht auftauchte. Aber was weiß jemand wie ich schon über familiäre Bindungen. Ich bin der Meinung, dass es richtig war, der Dame zu helfen. Vermutlich habe ich ihr und der Welt einen Gefallen getan. Nicht nur, dass ihr unnötige Qualen erspart blieben, das Altersheim hat jetzt auch ein zusätzliches Zimmer frei. Das spart Zeit und Geld. Sie war alt und krank und hatte somit auch keinen Nutzen mehr. Außerdem jammern doch sowieso alle, dass in den Industrienationen die Zahl der Alten immer weiter ansteigt. "Demografischer Wandel" heißt dieses Phänomen. Hattest du bestimmt schon mal in der Schule, lieber Leser. Es war heiß und schwül, vermutlich würde es bald gewittern. Dunkle Wolken schoben sich vor die Sonne. Ich stand draußen auf dem Hof und beobachtete, wie der Leichenwagen abfuhr. Ich war nicht traurig. Wieso auch? Im Gegenteil, es war ein gutes Gefühl zu wissen, dass man einem anderen Menschen geholfen hat. Ein verdammt gutes Gefühl. Und in genau diesem Augenblick kam mir eine großartige Idee... Ich klingelte. Ein Mädchen öffnete. Ich musterte sie abschätzend. Sie war nicht besonders groß und etwas übergewichtig. Vermutlich Schilddrüsenfehlfunktion. Ihre langen, dunkelblonden Haare waren fettig und ziemlich zerzaust. Sie trug einen dicken, grauen Pullover, der ihr viel zu groß war, und rosa Hausschuhe. Als sie mich erblickte, sah sie etwas überrascht aus. Ich setzte mein charmantes Lächeln auf. "Stimmt etwas nicht?" "Nein, nein... Ich hatte nur nicht erwartet, dass du so jung bist. Wahrscheinlich bist du nicht viel älter als ich." Ich betrat das Haus. "Ist das ein Problem?" Sie schüttelte den Kopf. "Nein, ganz im Gegenteil. Als ich deine Website sah, dachte ich schon, es wäre so ein widerlicher Kerl..." Ich hörte ihr gar nicht richtig zu, sondern begutachtete kritisch das Haus. Klein, dreckig und voller Müll, vermutlich waren die Bewohner nicht gerade von Reichtum gesegnet. Es stank nach Zigaretten und Alkohol. "Sind deine Eltern nicht da?" "Nein, beide arbeiten noch." Ich stellte meinen großen Rucksack ab und zog meinen langen Mantel aus, der wie ein grau-brauner Flickenteppich aussah. "Umso besser." Dann gab ich dem Mädchen die Unterlagen. Sie wusste scheinbar nicht so recht, was sie damit anfangen sollte. "Ach", meinte ich. "Das sind nur die üblichen Formalitäten, die ich mit meinen Kunden durchgehe. Ein Vertrag quasi." Sie las sich die Seiten aufmerksam durch. "Wenn du mir eine Frage gestattest...", sagte ich irgendwann. " Warum willst du überhaupt meine Dienste in Anspruch nehmen?" Sie stockte. Ihr Gesicht verfinsterte sich. "Ich... ich war schon immer fett und hässlich. Darum kam ich in der Schule nie richtig mit. Die anderen nannten mich immer "Fette Sau" oder "Mannweib". Das habe ich satt..." "Und deine Eltern...?" Sie lachte schrill. "Ach, die... die interessieren sich doch sowieso nicht für mich. Ständig saufen sie nur rum." Plötzlich traten ihr Tränen in die Augen. Sie wendete den Blick ab. "Ich hasse alle zutiefst. Ihre Art zu sprechen, ihre Blicke auf mich, einfach alles... hasse ich. Aber... noch mehr hasse ich mich selbst. Ich hatte nur immer nicht den Mut dazu, es zu tun. Ich weiß sowieso nicht, wie das richtig geht. Darum..." Sie sah mich fest an. "Blackberry... kannst du mich umbringen?" Ich lächelte ihr aufmunternd zu. "Darum bin ich doch hier." Sie atmete erleichtert auf. Dann ging sie rasch ins Wohnzimmer (wenn man diesen vermüllten Raum so nennen konnte) und kam mit einer kleinen Börse wieder zurück. "Was deine Bezahlung angeht, so habe ich leider nicht viel, aber..." Ich winkte ab. "Ich nehme kein Geld. Ein persönlicher Gegenstand aus deinem Besitz ist vollkommen in Ordnung." Sie nickte. Dann wandte sie sich wieder dem Vertrag zu. "Wozu soll das gut sein, Blackberry?" "Nur das Übliche. Dass du damit einverstanden bist, im Vollbesitz deiner geistigen Kräfte, dass du nicht dazu genötigt wurdest und so weiter. Aber auch, dass bei Misserfolg der Handlung, beispielsweise durch mögliches Eindringen Dritter oder durch Fehler in der Ausführung, nicht ich dafür geradestehen muss. Mit deiner Unterschrift erklärst du dich somit einverstanden, alle Verantwortung auf dich zu nehmen." Ohne lange zu überlegen, schnappte das Mädchen sich den Stift. Ich verstand ihren Eifer nicht so richtig. Darum mahnte ich: "Denk gut darüber nach. Mit dieser Unterschrift unterschreibst du im wahrsten Sinne des Wortes dein Todesurteil." Sie unterschrieb. Ich setzte meine Unterschrift daneben. "Blackberry". "So... dann hätten wir das schon mal geschafft", sagte ich und rollte den Vertrag zusammen. "Der Papierkram ist immer der nervigste Teil. Aber kommen wir nun zum Punkt. Wie möchtest du es denn haben?" "Schnell", sagte sie. Ich nickte. "Und schmerzlos?" "Nein. Ich habe zwar Angst vor den Schmerzen, aber ich möchte spüren, wenn es mit mir zu Ende geht." "Ah ok. Dann würde ich dir den Kehlenschnitt empfehlen. Normalerweise braucht ein Mensch im Durchschnitt etwa 2 bis 5 Minuten, um daran zu sterben. Schnell, aber sehr schmerzhaft. Die Halsschlagader oder auch Arteria Carotis ist zwar sehr schwer zu treffen, aber keine Sorge. Ich hab das schon öfters gemacht." Ich holte ein großes Küchenmesser aus meinem Rucksack. Sie sah es fasziniert an. "Ich könnte dir auch ein Butterfly oder Bowie-Messer anbieten..." "Wo... Woher hast du die alle...?" Ich legte meinen Finger auf meine Lippen. "Berufsgeheimnis..." Dann gingen wir hoch in ihr Zimmer. Wie der Rest des Hauses war es mit allem möglichen Zeug vollgestellt. Ich fragte nach ein paar Handtüchern. Sie sah mich verwirrt an. "Um die Sauerei hinterher wieder aufzuwischen. Auch das gehört zu meinem Service. Beim Kehlenschnitt verliert der Körper sehr viel Blut", erklärte ich. "Das wird nicht nötig sein. Mich interessiert das dann ja eh nicht mehr, und meine Eltern sind vermutlich froh, dass sie mich los sind. Sollen sie das doch wegmachen!" "Wissen sie, dass du mit dem Tod spielst?" Das Mädchen grinste verächtlich. "Wer weiß das nicht? Aber niemanden interessiert das." "Soll ich dann gleich anfangen?" "Ja. Meine Eltern kommen in ein bis zwei Stunden, bis dahin solltest du verschwunden sein." Sie kniete sich auf den dreckigen Holzboden. Ich überprüfte ein letztes Mal das Messer, dann setzte ich mich dazu. Als ich die kalte Klinge an ihren Hals legte, durchfuhr ein Schauer ihren Körper. Ihre Wangen glänzten feucht im Licht der Abendsonne, die durchs Fenster schien. Das Mädchen weinte. Aber sie hatte unterschrieben. Ein Rückzieher war unmöglich. Mit einer schnellen Bewegung aus dem Handgelenk schlitze ich ihre Halsschlagader auf. Das Messer fuhr so leicht und einfach durch das Fleisch, ich glaube in der ersten Sekunde bemerkte das Mädchen gar nicht, dass es bereits getan war. Doch dann quoll das Blut aus dem riesigen Schnitt, der nun ihren Hals zierte. Im Nu saßen wir in einem wahren Meer aus roter Flüssigkeit, einige Spritzer trafen sogar die gegenüberliegende Wand. Sie umklammerte panisch die Wunde, versuchte zu schreien, doch alles, was noch aus ihrer Kehle kam, war ein ersticktes Gurgeln, als würde sie an ihrem eigenen Blut ersticken. Sie fiel zu Boden, wand sich, krümmte sich unter Schmerzen und röchelte grässlich. Das Blut spritzte weiter im Rhythmus des noch schlagenden Herzens. Doch irgendwann wurden die Stöße schwächer. Das Röcheln war verstummt. Ich saß immer noch neben ihr, blutverschmiert, und sah zu, wie das Mädchen zuckend am Boden starb. Ich krempelte meinen Ärmel hoch und schaute auf meine Armbanduhr. 1 Minute und 57 Sekunden. Das war ein neuer Rekord. Mein Auftrag war erledigt. Ende gut, alles gut. In aller Seelenruhe wischte ich mein Gesicht ab und packte meine Sachen zusammen. Dann sah ich mich um. Viel besaß das Mädchen anscheinend nicht. Schließlich nahm ich ein etwas ramponiert aussehendes Buch aus einem Regal. Edgar Allan Poe. Sehr schön. Das reichte als Bezahlung. Ich verstaute es in meinem Rucksack, zog meinen Mantel an, um mein blutiges Hemd zu verbergen und verließ das Haus. Ganz normal. Wäre ich mitten in der Nacht heimlich durchs Fenster gekommen, hätte ich viel mehr Aufsehen erregt. Aber so würdigte man mich keines Blickes. Ich nahm meine Liste aus der Manteltasche und strich den Namen des Mädchens durch. In den letzten vier Monaten habe ich insgesamt 6 Kunden gehabt. Ungewöhnlich viel. Sie alle waren in den tiefsten Tiefen des Internets auf meine Seite gestoßen. Auf Blackberrys Seite. Sie suchten meine Hilfe, weil sie sich selbst nicht trauten oder einfach nicht die nötige Kompetenz hatten, um es richtig zu tun. Andere dagegen wollten dabei einfach nicht allein sein. Dafür bot ich eine Art "moralische Unterstützung" an. Ich redete ihnen ihr Vorhaben aber nicht aus. Diesen Menschen wurde bereits ein Leben verwehrt, und wer bin ich denn, ihnen auch noch den Tod zu verwehren? Ich sah es einfach als Hilfestellung. Als freundschaftliche Geste. Wenn das keine Empathie ist, was dann? Ich war immer wieder erstaunt, wie einfach es in unseren modernen Zeiten ist, Menschen unbemerkt zu töten. Sie alle waren in ihrem familiären Umwelt dafür bekannt, mit Suizidgedanken zu spielen, darum fragte niemand nach. Auch die eingeschaltete Polizei nicht. Ein Selbstmörder bringt sich selbst um. Was ist daran schon ungewöhnlich? Wegen meiner Website machte ich mir jedenfalls keine Sorgen. Sie war in jenem finsteren Teil des Internets versteckt, den die Polizei schon lange nicht mehr kontrollieren kann. Die Chance, dort entdeckt zu werden, war äußerst gering. Auch am "Tatort" sorgte ich gewissenhaft dafür, dass nichts zurückblieb, was auf mich hinweisen könnte... Trotzdem hatte ich nicht damit gerechnet, dass es so einfach werden sollte. Dass keiner auch nur auf die Idee kam, dass eventuell noch eine zweite Person vor Ort war. Aber ich will mich nicht beschweren. Im Grunde vereinfachte diese Tatsache meine Arbeit nur. Aber etwas bedenklich ist es schon, findest du nicht? Als ich nach Hause kam, stand meine Mutter gerade in der Küche und bereitete das Abendessen vor. Sie drehte sich nicht um und sagte auch nichts. Schon seit ein paar Monaten ging sie mir aus dem Weg. Obwohl sie garantiert etwas ahnte. Sei es nun durch mütterlichen Instinkt, oder eine gute Auffassungsgabe. Ihr Schweigen erinnerte stark an die obligatorische, verängstigte Ehefrau, die ihren gewalttätigen Ehemann nicht anzeigt. Wahrscheinlich dasselbe Prinzip. In meinem Zimmer angekommen, kontaktierte ich meinen Lieferanten. Das Küchenmesser musste ich als erkennbares Tatwerkzeug zurücklassen, darum brauchte ich ein neues und eventuell noch ein paar Spritzen und Skalpelle. Er begrüßte mich wie immer gut gelaunt. Als ich ihm von meiner letzten Kundin berichtete, lachte er nur. "Solche Typen trifft man heutzutage leider oft... Du hast hoffentlich keine Fingerabdrücke auf meinem schönen Messerchen hinterlassen, oder?" "Für wie blöd hältst du mich eigentlich? Ich trag doch immer Handschuhe. Schon allein aus hygienischen Gründen." "Dann ist ja gut." Eine kurze Pause entstand. Dann fragte er: "Und? Wieder etwas mitgehen lassen? Ich an deiner Stelle würde ja Geld nehmen..." "Brauch ich nicht." Ich war etwas angenervt von seinem verzweifelten Versuch, Smalltalk zu führen. "Besorgst du mir das Zeug?" "Klar. Ich kenne da jemanden. Treffen wir uns dann wieder hinter der Schule?" "Ja. Bis dann, Juri." Ich beendete das Gespräch. Wer hätte gedacht, dass ich mit meinem alten Kindheitsfreund einen so wertvollen Partner haben würde? Doch Juri wusste genau, dass er sich keinen Fehler erlauben durfte. Juri... und Mutter. Wenn einer von ihnen sein Schweigen brechen würde, wusste ich genau, was zu tun ist... Seufzend räumte ich meinen Rucksack weg und stellte das mitgenommene Buch zu den anderen Sachen ins Regal. Dann schmiss ich mich aufs Bett. Ein persönlicher Gegenstand reichte. Ich wollte kein schnödes Geld, diesen Beweis für die menschliche Eitelkeit. Meine Kunden waren arme Menschen, arm im sozialen Sinne. Niemand schien sie zu vermissen. Doch irgendwie wollte ich nicht, dass man sie einfach vergaß, dass ihr einstiges Leben einfach in den Wirren der Weltgeschichte verschwand. In diesem Gegenstand lebt ihre Vergangenheit, Gegenwart und die Zukunft, die sie hätten haben können. Eine Erinnerung, ein Beweis für ihre Existenz. Und ich bin derjenige, der dieses Dasein beendet. Ihnen hilft, ihre Qualen zu vergessen und in die ewige Leere einzugehen. Das ist meine Art, Empathie zu zeigen. thumb|250px Ich bin kein Retter. Solche haben Mitgefühl für andere Individuen. Ich bin derjenige, der kommt, wenn er gebraucht wird. Ich bin der Sensenmann, der sie begleitet. Der Fährmann über den Fluss Acheron. Ich bin der Anfang vom Ende, der schmerzlose Schlaf, der letzte Ausweg. Die Überdosis. Ich bin Blackberry. Autor: Akaya7 Kategorie:Lang Kategorie:Geisteskrankheit Kategorie:Internet Kategorie:Mord Kategorie:Tod Kategorie:Bewertete Creepypasta Kategorie:Mehrteiler